Her Flute
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: Her flute is how he fell in love with her. Her flute is how she found out he loved her. They share their love over one bamboo flute.


Her Flute

Takeru assumed his normal midnight position as he did every night since the Shinkengers first united around two years ago, when he first heard her flute.

Kotoha's music captivated the young lord, making him fall in a trance. A spell he might call it. He secretly wished he never heard her music, becuase the more her listens and the more he watches, the more he fell in love with the young vassal. Kotoha made Takeru happy, which was something he hardly has the chance to feel. She doesn't know of his feelings for her, or at least he hoped Genta hadn't said anything to her. He planned to keep his feelings secret at least until the Shinkengers disbanded. Then he could, no would tell her without the fear of Shinkenger law coming between them.

Takeru noticed the sad tune in her song that night. He didn't know what was going on with her, she wasn't as cheerfull since she got her last letter from Mistuba. He wondered if her letter conained bad news. He wanted to ask, but was afraid of giving away his position.

After several minutes of debating, he figured it would be best to ask her what was wrong. So he went out to her to find out what was wrong.

"Kotoha-san, are you alright? You haven't been yourself, "Takeru said as he came out of his shadow.

"Oh, Tono-Sama, you startled me! I am fine! "Kotoha exclaimed, clearly startled by her lord's presence.

"Are you sure?"Takeru asked the young girl, "You haven't seemed like you are. "

"I am sure I am fine!" Kotoha said rather quickly.

"Kotoha, you know you can tell me what's wrong, right?" Takeru asked the young vassal.

"Hai, "Kotoha said quietly, "The truth is, the letter Mistuba sent me was her last. She wrote that in advance to her death, and well, she died two weeks before the letter reached here. "

"Kotoha, why haven't you said anything to us?" Takeru asked the young girl beside him with tears in her eyes.

"I did not want to trouble anyone, "Kotoha said.

"You wouldn't have troubled me, Kotoha, "Takeru said without much thinking to it, mentally slapping himself for hinting her to his feelings he's been trying so hard to keep quiet.

"Oh, "Kotoha said, "I'm sorry, I should have told. "

"Don't keep appologizing for everything, Kotoha, you have nothing to be sorry for, "Takreu reassred Kotoha.

Kotoha gave a small smile to the young lord. She had secret feelings for him too, and never realized he returned them until that moment, even if she would not make that clear to him, not just yet.

Takeru wrapped his arm sub consiously around Kotoha. She snuggled into his embrace. Takeru's warmth made Kotoha feel comfortable with him. These feelings she had for him swere all so new, because here lately, Takeru had opened up more to the Shinkengers, especially to Kotoha, and when he opened up, she fell for he was, not the serious samurai lord that he was. She didn't love him for his title, just him. Yes he was older, much older. A firm 24 to her 18. Seven years to be exact. He could pass for her brother. Of coarse people would look at them weird when they would go out. She didn't want the attention. All these things and more is what Kotoha's feelings secret.

Kotoha sighed. She never wanted him to let go of her. She needed him in her life. She just wanted hapopiniess and Tkaeru brought it to her, even if he didn't know it.

Kotoha tried to stiffle a yawn, but Takeru noticed her small yawn and picked her up and carried her and her flute to bed. He placed Kotoha in her bed and tucked her in. She was asleep before he placed her fllute in it's proper case. If there was one thing Kotoha was about her room, is that she was very organized and everything was in it's proper place.

On his way out, Takeru kissed Kotoha's head and said, "I love you. "

Unknown to Takeru, Kotoha heard him. She sat up and sighed.

"I love you two, Tono-sama and when the time is right, I will tell you to your face, until then, I will sit right here and watch from a distance, "Kotoha whispered to herself.

A few months later, Dokokku was finally defeated and the shinkengers were disbanded. Takeru stopped Kotoha from leaving to talk to her. "Kotoha, wait, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What would that be?" Kotoha asked him.

"I like you, "Takeru said.

"I know, " Kotoha said.

"Huh?" Takeru asked, confused.

"I heard you the night I told you about Mistuba's death, "Kotoha said.

"Oh, "Takeru said, clearly embarrased.

That's when Kotoha leaned in and kissed him. To her amusement, he kissed her back.

"Stay, "Takeru told Kotoha.

"I can't, my parents need me home, "Kotoha said.

"Then let me come with you, "Takeru said, "Wait here. "

Takeru rushed into the Shiba Mansion and packed his belongings after telling Ji-sann where he was going. He came back out and the two went to Kotoha's home.

The next year, the two married, dispite judgement from Kotoha's parents. Kotoha's parents though Takeru was too old for her and rejected him. She never did let her parents stop her, in fact on her wedding day, she felt as if her sister was with her somehow, smiling upon her.

So, the wedding was kept to a few guest, the Shinkengers, Jii-sann, and Takeru's mother, Kaoru. It was an intimate wedding and Kotoha and Takeru enjoyed themselves very much.

Three years, two months after their wedding, Kotoha gave birth to a set of twiins, Kira and Takeo. They were both loved very much by their parents and lived happy lives.

The End

**HI! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT ON MY LAST STORY! IT REALLY MEANT ALOT TO ME! I HAVE CHANGED MY PEN NAME FROM CHA CHA GIRL 12 TO CHA CHA GIRL 143! MY OTHER SHINKENGER STORY, HOW TO FOLLOW YOUR HEART!**

**KISSES,**

**CHA CHA GIRL 143**


End file.
